A portable game net is a usefull piece of sporting equipment to own. Because sports enthusiasts can use game nets for a variety of sports activities, such as volleyball and badminton, game nets have become increasingly popular in recent years. Players may hang game nets between two fixed vertical structures, such as poles or trees, at varying heights above the ground, depending on the sports activity being played. As such, game nets are useful in backyards, over swimming pools, or any variety of playing surfaces where sports activities are played.
In playing sporting events using a game net, even the most casual player often desires to keep score of the contest. In many instances, this is achieved by each player simply keeping track of the score in his or her head. Because this method of scoring does not include a visual representation of the current score, however, it often leads to inaccurate scoring and requires each player to continually remember the current score and state it aloud so that all participants are informed. Scoreboards are often used at high school, college or professional sporting events, but are often too large, complex and stationary to be used in the variety of sporting venues where game nets are used by recreational players. Therefore, what is needed is a simple scoring system that a player can easily transport with a game net and use in a variety of sports activities at various game-playing locations.
The prior art has attempted to provide scoring systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,122 to Pittner discloses a personal tennis score keeper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,113 to Hierath discloses a tennis score keeper and display device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,913 to Mower et al. discloses an indoor/outdoor portable basketball scoreboard and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,748 to Pettis teaches a portable scoring device. The designs of many of these devices are complex and require the players to transport equipment in addition to the game net. In addition, many of these scoring devices are not useful in physical locations where sporting activities using game nets are often played. Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple scoring system that a player can easily transport with a game net and use in a variety of sports activities at various game-playing locations.
The present invention answers the need for such a scoring system. The design of the present invention enables players to easily and accurately maintain the score of a sporting contest. In addition, because the present invention includes a game net, it can be conveniently transported without requiring additional equipment. Moreover, the present invention can be used in a variety of sports activities and at various game-playing locations.